


rest in peace, kim minkyung

by rubanrose



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, minkyung almost dies, napink come back from ioi, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: yebin: we're at the hospitaleunwoo: we killed minkyungjieqiong: WHATyebin: CALM DOWN shes not dead just knocked out





	

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take anything in this fic seriously i made up all this stuff about them, thank you  
> also i realized there are a lot of kyla parts i just love her a lot im sorry

**(the girlz [10])**

jieqiong: where are you guys

jieqiong: nayoung and i come home and theres no one

jieqiong: did u die?

yebin: we're at the hospital

eunwoo: we killed minkyung

jieqiong: WHAT

yebin: CALM DOWN shes not dead just knocked out

jieqiong: ho w???#$%???$%

kyla: we tried to cook for your coming out party

yebin: sdkhjhdsf COMING OUT SDFHJKDS SHE MEANS COMING BACK

kyla: yeah that

kyla: long story short

kyla: eunwoo tried to boil water in a pan

kyla: and yebin made a mess and the floor was slippery

kyla: and minkyung unnie ran

kyla: and fell

eunwoo: when her head hit the floor it made a thoooop sound

yebin: it was more like... pud

eunwoo: what is pud even... it did thoop dont fight me on this

  


* * *

  


**(siyeon, minkyung)**

siyeon: unnie

siyeon: where's my school uniform

siyeon: answer me

siyeon: kyungwon is threatening to beat me up if i enter your room

siyeon: but i need my school uniform

siyeon: where is it

siyeon: unnniiiiiie

siyeon: just because you almost died doesn't give you a right to ignore me

siyeon: minkyung unnie

  


* * *

  


**(siyeon, yebin)**

siyeon: why isnt minkyung unnie answering my texts

yebin: SHE HAS A CEREBRAL CONTUSION

siyeon: they said it was minor

siyeon: i can't find my school uniform

siyeon: and she did the laundry before we almost killed her

siyeon: so i thought she would know but she wont answer

siyeon: and kyungwon wont let me enter their room

yebin: siyeon, honey.....

  


* * *

  


**(kyla, nayoung)**

yewon: please don't leave again unnie

yewon: please

nayoung: it was that bad?

yewon: you've seen the state minkyung is in

yewon: and the state of the television

nayoung: i was curious about that as well

yewon: siyeon and kyungwon fought over whether they wanted to watch show me the money or female beach volleyball

yewon: and somehow in their fight for the remote

yewon: kyungwon let go of it while siyeon was pulling hard

yewon: and they sent it FLYING towards the television screen at an alarming speed

yewon: and it SMASHED the television screen

yewon: eunwoo's parents are gonna buy us a new one

yewon: they've got the mad cash

nayoung: ...

nayoung: wow

nayoung: i suddenly want to leave again

  


* * *

  


**(97-8s [5])**

kyungwon: when is our new tv getting here

kyungwon: eunwoo

kyungwon: i need to watch my dramas

eunwoo: they said they would order it this week

kyungwon: thanks god your parents have the mad cash

eunwoo: THEY DO NOT HAVE THE MAD CASH

jieqiong: you invited me to spend the holidays on your yacht

eunwoo: ok they have money but now the mad cash

jieqiong: on your yacht

jieqiong: that big boat

jieqiong: that belongs to you

eunwoo: ok we have a yacht but why does that mean we have the mad cash

yebin: remember when you destroyed the kitchen last year

eunwoo: THAT NEVER HAPPENED

yebin: and your parents got us henriette because the fridge wouldnt work anymore

yebin: i've never had a fridge that could talk before

kyungwon: henriette is the 11th member of pledis girlz

yebin: i like henriette more than i like any of you

eunwoo: oh my god

eunwoo: im gonna leave this group

eunwoo: henriette can take my place

jieqiong: finally

  


* * *

  


**(kyla, sungyeon)**

kyla: is minky unnie going to be ok

kyla: this morning she fell asleep in her cereals

kyla: she almost drowned

sungyeon: she's fine!!

sungyeon: just... a little dizzy and confused i guess

kyla: can she actually die

sungyeon: eh... i dont think so?

kyla: omg

kyla: did we really kill minkyung

sungyeon: she was alive this morning kyla

kyla: WHAT IF SHE ISN'T NOW

  


* * *

  


**(kyla, nayoung)**

kyla: CAN MINKY UNNIE DIE

nayoung: yeah, if you're too loud and if you wake her up when she's sleeping she can die

kyla: OMG

kyla: REALLY

nayoung: yes.

kyla: i'm not gonna talk until she gets better to make sure she doesn't die

  


* * *

  


**(kyla, minkyung)**

kyla: unnie, i love you

kyla: i hope you rest well

kyla: drink a lot of water or you could die

kyla: dehydration... it's dangerous

kyla: i will be extra careful for you, and be very quiet! i want you to feel better soon

kyla: i'm sorry that we almost killed you

  


* * *

  


**(siyeon, sungyeon, yewon)**

siyeon: i think kyla is depressed

sungyeon: do you think someone isn't nice to her at school

siyeon: not that i know of

yewon: she hasn't talked in hours

yewon: i hope she's ok... our daughter...

sungyeon: i think she feels bad about minkyung

siyeon: that was obviously eunwoo's fault

siyeon: or yebin's

yewon: should we have a serious talk with her

yewon: about the unnies

sungyeon: might be a good idea to warn her

siyeon: as the only sane members of this group, we have to protect our daughter

yewon: it's our responsibility

sungyeon: yes

  


* * *

  


**(yougsters [4])**

yewon: kyla

yewon: we have something important to talk to you about

siyeon: as your parents we thought it was of vital importance to warn you

kyla: you know i already have parents right

sungyeon: we have to warn you

sungyeon: they're dangerous

kyla: who????

siyeon: the unnies

yewon: you can't take them seriously

kyla: you guys are weird 

sungyeon: kyla, they're not sane 

siyeon: you should only trust us 

yewon: don't trust anyone else, it's dangerous

kyla: ...i have to go, bye 

  


* * *

  


**(the girlz [10])**

siyeon: why can't minkyung unnie answer my texts again

jieqiong: if she looks at her phone screen her brain is going to explode

eunwoo: it made a thoop sound when it hit the floor and now it'll make a poof sound

jieqiong: thooomp

eunwoo: piouuu

jieqiong: booom

eunwoo: paaf

jieqiong: baaang

eunwoo: yiiiip

jieqiong: badoum badaboum boum

nayoung: who's kicking them out of this group chat

  


* * *

  


**(yewon, kyla)**

yewon: kyla honey

yewon: are you worried about minkyung?

kyla: is she going to die if i talk too loud

kyla: nayoung unnie told me that

yewon: oh no

yewon: she's not going to die

yewon: she hit her head really hard, so she is having difficulty focusing right now. she gets dizzy and sleepy, and she can't look at electronics or be around loud sounds or bright lights or she might get a headache

yewon: she's not going to die any time soon

yewon: don't worry about her and don't feel bad

kyla: oh

kyla: i feel stupid

kyla: but she's really fine?

yewon: she just needs rest

kyla: oh!

kyla: okay

  


* * *

  


**(the girlz [10])**

kyungwon: i have a proposition

kyungwon: since eunwoo not only destroyed the kitchen last year but also almost killed minkyung

kyungwon: we should completely ban her from the kitchen

nayoung: agree

yewon: agree

sungyeon: agree

siyeon: agree

yebin: if we ban eunwoo we're gonna have to ban jieqiong too

eunwoo: if you ban me from the kitchen you're banned from the tv

siyeon: disagree

nayoung: disagree

sungyeon: disagree

yewon: disagree

eunwoo: so everyone hates me

eunwoo: its because of me you have henriette

eunwoo: dont forget it

kyungwon: no, we have henriette because your parents have the mad cash

eunwoo: i'm really gonna leave this group

yebin: STOP GIVING US FALSE HOPE

  


* * *

  


**(kyla, eunwoo)**

kyla: unnie

kyla: i love you

kyla: even if the unnies pretend they don't love you

kyla: you know without you we're not pledis girlz

eunwoo: thanks child... i love you too

  


* * *

  


**(the girlz [10])**

minkyung: the doctor said i could use my phone now

minkyung: and i came back to 500+ notifications

minkyung: i should ban all of you from having a phone

eunwoo: you have no authority on us

minkyung: you almost killed me

eunwoo: what is a phone ha, ha, i dont have one ha bye


End file.
